crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Eoria Reberca
Eoria Reberca is a pureblood zombie. She is a Council member and the current ruler of the Reberca region. Character information Appearance Because Eoria is a Zombie she has blue skin. Her hair is pinkish-red. She wears a red fur-cape over a pink dress, and she wears black gloves. She also wears a pair of round earrings. Personality It is easily shown that Eoria is belligerent, hot tempered and passionate. She seems to deify Navarus and wants to make him the true master of Crepuscule as the Elder Council has fallen because of Lark and his friends. Therefore she regards Lark as a possible threat of gaining control over Crepuscule and tries to get rid of him before he does- although this was not Lark's intention of bringing the Elder Council down at all. History Plot Overview Part II In this part, Only Eoria's silhouette was seen when she was present at the brief meeting with Navarus and the other council members. She seems to hate or despise the First Generation vampires except Navarus. Part III When the Student Council visits Reberca, Eoria seeks a personal conversation with Lark and Setz. After a brief conversation Lark tells her he does not care what the Council does. His rudeness and indifferent manner angers her and she takes him to a large room where Lark questions Eoria about whether doing this is really necessary to rebuke a child for his rudeness. She tells him she already knows he is no ordinary child and that he is a descendant of Tepes. She then attacks him, tasting some of his blood. When she tastes it she thinks it tastes unique and wonders if the taste is because he is a descendant of Tepes. She tells Lark that it is an honor to fight Tepes's ability but Tepes is already dead and forgotten, Navarus must become the master of Crepuscule and Lark must die for that to happen. After fighting with Lark for a while, Eoria gets damaged by Lark's light, and when Lark, worried, asks her whether she's alright, she suddenly dives towards him and bites his neck, trying to drink his blood. Zombie Powers As a Pureblood zombie it seems that Eoria has the ability to regenerate. This could be why she wasn't affected by Lark's Light ability. Ability Lately it was revealed that Eoria can vaporize anything she touches, including herself. This means that she can move unseen and invisibly and attack while her opponent is confused and surprised, and therefore, defenseless. Magic Eoria hasn't used magic so it is unkown what she can do Or if she can do any at all because she is a zombie. Relationships Navarus Lark Eoria hates the First Generation except for Navarus. Eoria learned from Navarus that Lark was born in the outer world and he had Tepes ability from these facts She thinks that Lark is a direct descendant of Vlad Tepes. This fact and the fact that he was the one who ruined the Elder Council has caused her to view him as a threat to Navarus. Eoria discloses her real intention to kill Lark due to this possible threat. Therefore, in her perspective, he could gain some control over Crepuscule instead of Navarus. Vlad Tepes Eoria has not talked about how she feels about Tepes but she has stated she hates all First Generation vampires except for Navarus so she probably does not like her. She believes Lark Alfen is a direct descendant of Tepes's and is trying to kill him even though he is a child. However she does say that it was an honor to fight Tepes's power as it is known as the most deadly and powerful ability that ever existed. Category:Characters Category:Zombie Category:Pure Blood Zombie Category:Council Member Category:Female Category:Adult